The mist is gone
by Drawgirl15
Summary: What happens to the world when the mist disappears? Monsters starts attacking mortals, and the mortal military tries to fight them. but what happens when the military cant see the difference between monsters and demigods? Is there an upcoming war? when will our favorite demigods get peace? How will the mortal world react to this new exiting and dangerous world? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys  
I hope you like this, It's my first fanfic. And English isn't my daily language, so plz have mercy on me with the spelling. :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I wish I did but I don't.  
If you guys think that I should continue this story then plz say it, because if you don't like it I'll stop writing.  
**  
~The mist is gone~

Sally's PoV:

I just finished baking blue cookies, to when Percy comes home. He should have been here in a couple of minutes. That's when I heard someone running up the stairs. In came Paul, and he looked like someone who just ran a marathon.  
He looked at me "Turn on the TV, and look at the news."  
I did as he said and I looked at the TV.  
"People are saying that they are seeing monsters in New York, and reporter James Cameron is in Manhattan now." The scene shifted to a man, standing in front of a huge black dog. "As you see there are monsters, and this is not fake. The police and military suggest that people do stay inside their homes, because these monsters attack everyone they can get their eyes on." The man turned his head around. Seeing that the monster started running at him, then he started running too.  
" Don't let them see you they'll just start attacking, and no matter what you do, don't try to!.. .."  
Then the camera went black. I quickly turned the TV off.  
Paul looked at me,and I said "Can you see this?" He nodded " what is this?" He asked while looking at me.

~ the mist is gone~

Percy's PoV:

I was in my cabin, and I had just finished getting my clothes on. Today I was going home to mom and Paul, and I promised my little sister that I'd show her some of my water tricks. The door went open rally fast and in came Jason, who was looking like he was in a hurry.  
" Chiron wants to see us" he said.  
" who is us?" I asked of curiosity.  
" You, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Piper, Will and me.  
" So this is very serious?" I asked. He nodded.  
I followed him, to the big house. We entered, and I looked around.  
Every body who Jason mentioned was there. It was really hard to get all of us gathered nowadays, because after the war with Geia there suddenly came a lot of half-blood children. Because of that we had different duties. Annabeth and I should've moved to new Rome, but we wanted to help, so now, annabeth is teaching the campers Greek and Roman history, and I am teaching them sword fighting.  
"What's wrong, Chiron?" I asked. He looked at me and said. "Hecate Is angry at the Oplympians, so she removed the mist."  
I was shocked. The mist was something that had been there for a long time, it was hard to believe that it was gone.  
" Hazel you can control the mist, maybe you can putt he mist up again?" I asked looking hopefully at her.  
" I would if I was strong enough , I can only control the mist around a couple of people or objects, not the whole world" she said looking at her feet.  
"So everyone can see our world now?" Chiron nodded.  
"Many new monsters has turned up, also some ancient monsters, has rised" he said.  
"How ancient, and how dangerous are they?" I needed to know what we where up against.  
" some are so ancient that even I have forgotten about them" he sighed. " some of the monsters aren't dangerous at all, some even friendly, but there alstroemerias some who are werry dangerous and they are easily provoked.  
" what do we do?" asked Leo, stepping forward a bit.  
" Well first of all the main topic should be that we get rid of the most dangerous monsters, and then get people somewhere safe." Annabeth said, looking at Chiron.  
" where can people be safe, the camp isn't big enough for the whole world?" Piper said.  
" the biggest problem is in New York, so I suggest you go there" Chiron said.  
" alright let's go" I said, and with that everyone started heading towards the Argo II.

 **I really hope you liked it. Remember to Review :D**


	2. please read - update coming - sorry

**Sorry :(**

Dear fellow PJO and HoO fan. I'm sorry for taking so long about updating. I'm just going to admit it: I have been lazy. I've had the second chapter of 'the mist is gone' on my computer for 13 months now, and it was finished. Not so long ago I looked at it, and I've realized, that I'm not satisfied with it. Now I'm going to rewrite it, and you're probably thing that I'm going to take so long, but don't worry the last deadline for me to upload it is Sunday 8 November. I might be finished earlier, but we'll see about that.

 **Requests :D**

I have decided, that I want to do requests.

I will do requests on these:

1\. PJO (book)

2\. HoO

3\. Haikyuu (anime series)

4\. Kuroko no basket (anime series)

5\. Harry Potter (movies)

6\. Game of thrones (movie series)

7\. Warrior cats (only the main series)

8\. The walking dead (season 1-5, I haven't watched the other seasons)

9\. If you want fanfiction on other movies, series, books, tell me, because maybe I know them, and then they are not on my list, then ill add them and try to write a fanfiction on them.

 **Birthday gifts**

If you want me to write a birthday-fanfiction for you, please tell me at least a month before your birthday, and if I'm too busy that month, I'll tell you and make it for you another time (don't worry I won't forget it completely).

 **No expectations**

Please do not expect my gramma to be perfect, I'm a Danish person who does not speak English in my everyday life. But if there are spelling mistakes that I repeat, you can tell me, so that I can improve. ;)

This will be on my profile and my story (the mist is gone).


	3. Chapter 2

**The mist is gone**

 **Hey guys it's finally here! Sorry for making you wait so long ;-; I hope you enjoy! Im so disappointed in myself, I couldn't keep my promise about the 8 November update….**

Frank's PoV

Being in the Argo II is a little weird. Not because something was wrong, but it's been a while. After Gaia things just changed. Annabeth and Percy had planned on retiring, but came back after a while. Percy said that camp half-blood was his home no matter what. Annabeth never told anyone why, I think that I was because Percy returned. So I guess the just wanted to be together.

I'm on the deck arms crossed and resting on the railing. looking over the railing and watching the New York was even weirder than being on the Argo II. No one is there. The streets are empty. Not a single soul. There are not any monsters either.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Is something wrong" I turn my head, and see Hazel standing by my side.

"It's just. Don't you think it's weird? There is nothing to be seen! I thought that it would be a chaos. People running around, panicking. Monsters everywhere." I said waving my hand towards the city below the Argo II. I have this this weird feeling in my stomach, that just tells me something is wrong.

"Yeah you're right. I have never been In New York before, but I thought there'd be more people. My eyes are telling me that everything is peaceful, and that nothing is going to happen, but my brain tells me that something is about to happen. It's like a balloon, I'm just waiting for someone to pop it with a needle" She took my hand.

"HEEEY come on, don't look so sad people, the supreme captain of the Argo II is here to make everyone smile!" Leo appeared by my side, an arm around my shoulder, and grinning like nothing was wrong.

"Leo, how can you be so happy?" I said looking seriously at him. I do not understand how he can be so goofy all the time, where does he get all this energy from.

"because! I totally can't wait to show Calypso aaall the stuff and things there is to see in New York!" He said.

"Leo.. not to ruin the ruin the mood, New York is a little boring when there aren't any people..." We all turned around and saw Percy standing behind us. "HA!" he said pointing his finger at Percy. Percy looked down at Leos finger. I really hadn't noticed earlier, but Percy had really gotten tall. BUT it was kind of to be expected when he is turning 21.

"That just gives me, ONE more reason to do EVERYTHING to get things back to normal." His finger that had previously been pointing ta Percy was now pointing down at New York.

"Leo plea-" Someone said.

"AND when we have gotten things back to normal, I'm gonna show Calypso EVERYTHING!"

"Leo for the love of the go-"

"And NOONE can ruin the mood that was created when Calypso and I was reunited!"

"Leo, shut up!" Piper was standing right beside him. I could see Leo trying to talk, opening his mouth, but with no success. No word came out. After that he just closed his mouth.

"As happy I am that you have found love, it has been over two years since you two got reunited. Besides some people was actually up last night keeping an eye on the ship YOU are 'the supreme commander' of, while you was sleeping"

"Aaaw, sweet Piper always looking after me." Of all the things he could have said, that was what he had decided to say. Piper just looked at him with a blank face. Everything was natural, except from her eyes. It was the if-you-do-not-shut-up-now-i-am-going-to-throw-you-off-this-ship-eyes. Leo quickly saw this and slowly took a few steps away from her. As he was about to stand still, he fell.

The ship was shaking.

Piper rushed to the edge of the ship an looked down "ehm.. guys, you might wanna see this.." she looked at us with terror on her face.

We all went to see what that had made her afraid. I put my hands on the railing and leaned over the edge to look. In the end I wish I hadn't. a big monster, a big BIG monster had taken a hold of the Argo II. It was blue-ish. It was like a giant squid, with a lot of tentacles. The latter was what made the ship shake. The ship was also slowly dropping in height. It was pulling us down.

I had this strange feeling. It made me want to turn around, but my mind told me not to. But slowly I turned around anyway. I looked at the opposite railing on the ship. Something shot up from behind the ship and stood 20 feet over us. After a second I realized it was a tentacle. I wasn't fast enough to react to what I was about to do. With high speed I wrapped around the ship. Crushing the railing and some of the planks that the dock consisted of.

"OH COME ON, I just rebuild that five days ago, what does it take to let a guy enjoy his ship perfectly intact for more than just five days?!" Leo yelled on top of his lungs. He rolled back his arms and shot them forward towards the tentacle. Flames came from his hand and burned the tentacle. A horrid scream erupted from the monster. It drew back its tentacle leaving a crater in the ship.

 **Dear readers.**

 **I am an idiot. I started this story three years ago and had an idea of how it was going to be. I don't really feel like wanting to continue. I will try BUT only try, so don't get your hopes up. The plot of the story was to make Percy even more of a hero, like. A global hero. Known to humans too. =)**


End file.
